Faust
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: The first chapter of the first story in Grotesque Season, Rotten Romances. I dedicate this to one of my only reviewers marlene101writes. Warning Yaoi, naked demons, Fantastic Racism references no one will get. bonus points if you know who the library fiend is.
1. The Granter of Wishes

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Faust

Or The Devil in Me

**Long, long ago in a world where one could make a deal with an entity and never have to worry that there would be consequences. The people never had to pay their dues but that all changed one day when a man named Dragan Faust attempted to use the worst fiend of all to grant his wish. The fiend himself was a charming man naught older than his mid-twenties, he had yellow eyes that burned their way into your souls and silver hair so long that any ordinary woman would have found envy. Faust had purple eyes in a most unnatural hue and those eyes were what led this pitiful soul astray. Another two men were involved in this most horrific circumstance. A man with similar eyes but was opposite in tone and a tanned man with flaming multi hued hair that could have saved us all if he dared. Yes dearlings this is the tale of Faust one that you no doubt heard before but this time you will understand the motivations and the real sinners of this story. Please be kinder than the others who thought they knew, please listen to the true sinners and true fiends as they bury Faust in his lust.**

My eyes scan the bookshelves in desperate search for an interesting tale.

"Ah are you looking for something young man? Nya~" An Asian man with spectacles asks.

"Yes I am looking for something to read." I reply.

"I have something very interesting for you. Are you interested in the properties of summoning or perhaps alchemy? Nya~"

"Is that not witchcraft?"

"It is rather commonplace. Fiends to help you cook, fiends to help clean, fiends to build, fiends to love, fiends to enchant, to curse, to entrap lovely men and women in their eyes, fiends to run libraries. I know what you want so here have this." The fiend man hands me a large black binded book and disappears.

I hold the book in my hands waiting for something to happen. Nothing does. I walk back to my house and as I open the door my new neighbor shows up.

"Hello! My name's Jack, Jack Atlus. I'm glad to see I'm not the only person 'round here with this kind of ailment." He says with the faintest tinges of a cockney accent.

Mildly concerned about what ailment he thought I had I looked the man up and down. He was very tall with gray skin and very fair hair. His eyes were a bright purple and he was wearing a blue shirt with a long jacket and white dress pants. These foreigners are incapable of dressing properly. I look at the ground and see that he is wearing a pair of farming boots.

"And what ailment would that be Mr. Atlus?" I ask bored.

"Your eyes they're like mine. And call me Jack Mr., what's your name?"

"Faust, Dragan Faust."

"Kay Mr. Faust, can I call you…"

"No."

And with that I slam the door and walk into my study. I throw the useless book on the floor. I realize how much of a bad idea that is as I trip over it within a few seconds. I land on the floor with a familiar thud. My nose hits the ground as an eruption of a nosebleed shoots across the room. The nosebleed drenches almost everything including that book. As the blood settles and the eruption dies down the book opens up to the one hundredth and eighth page and the words rise above my face. I read them as they scroll down they say that there is a fiend that can grant any wish for seven years. I begin to think perhaps this witchcraft is not as much nonsense as I thought. Well if it is commonplace, who am I to judge something I never tried?

I read the words as they continue to scroll down. All you need to summon this fiend is to say out loud I need your help please won't you use your burning eyes and winter pigments to help me for a lucky seven and I will be yours.

I have a confession to make; I have fallen in love with a man named Brave Gretchen. This book says that any wish can be granted for a nominal fee. Perhaps the cat fiend is right. I can not pass up the chance at joy again. Please do not think me a fool or a sinner I just want to feel some joy. Don't I deserve some? Well?

"I need your help, please won't you use your burning eyes and winter pigments to help me for a lucky seven and I will be yours." I call out to nobody in particular.

"Well if you ask so politely, I can not deny such a sweet request." A voice says from nowhere, no everywhere.

I see a small swirl open in the room and out comes a pair of yellow eyes. As I look at them I grimace because I feel like their prying into places that no one should look. Next comes a flash of silver hair and a toothy grin. Arms with hands with much too long fingers push against the sides the swirl. Legs far longer than any woman in the village step out. I look the newly emerged figure up and down. He's smirking. If you find it necessary to know how I know is that the man is standing in my study naked. I have to admire the craftsmanship of what I assume is a glamour. If it wasn't for the unnatural eyes and the unearthly hair colours that one can only achieve form dyes then he would be a human. His form is a little long. Long finger, long legs, long, long teeth.

"Would it be any trouble to ask why I was summoned?" the fiend asks.

"Yes. You do not deserve my answer." I answer.

"And why not? I came when called. Is that not good?"

"Pathetic. I see that you are so weak that you always come when called."

I watch as the fiend smirks again like he finds me amusing.

"I need to know so that I may grant your wish."

"I desire the love and adoration of Brave Gretchen, fiend."

"I have a name you know."

"And that is."

He smirks like the devil he is again.

"You do not deserve my answer."

And with that he laughs with a strange mirth. I look at his unclothed figure again and wince.

"Put on some clothes."

"I do not have any. I'd borrow yours but they look like they wouldn't fit."

I growl.

"Magic some on."

"If only things were that easy! Fiends can only have things that they are given. I need to be given clothes; I can not buy them, can not steal them and most certainly can not 'magic' them."

"Fine. I will have my tailor neighbor sew you some."

"Thank you master." The fiend says with a sly bow.

I watch as he walks off to my bedroom with a sway of the hips and another smirk. I open the now stained red door of my study and down the steps, carefully skipping the last one due to it wobbling when I apply weight. I open the door and walk to my neighbor's house. Rapping against the door I sigh to myself. As I feel him open the door I look to my side to see my Fiend standing there. Shit.

"Hi Mr. Faust…" Jack's voice trails off at the sight of my Fiend wearing nothing but a bed sheet.

"Hello this is…" I stumble over my words.

"Herald, the Herald of Wishes and Luck to be precise." My Fiend answers for me.

"Harald?" Jack asks

"No He…" My Fiend starts.

"Yes, Harald, he needs clothes." I say.

"Okay! I can do that! Come in!" Jack says like a child.

We walk in and his house is a mess. There is rotten food on the steps and clothing strewn on the banister. I try to step around it. My Fiend smirks and floats above it. As we reach the door I notice a sticky white substance on the door handle. Jack wipes it off with his sleeve. We enter the door and see a surprisingly clean room. He starts measuring my Fiend. My Fiend begins to smirk again. He starts talking about his past to Jack. Jack glances at me every once in awhile with a confused look on his face. I fell that my Fiend is doing this out of spite.

"_I am." I hear his voice everywhere. "Call me yours all you like but it won't change a thing."_

"_And what's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Figure it out."_

Our discussion is abruptly ended by Jack and my Fiend's new clothes. I look at them and see they are a pink shirt with a white jacket and dress pants. I frown and hand them to my Fiend.

"Thank you Jack." My Fiend says.

"I never told you name." Jack answers.

"HAH! You won't need to tell me anything I already know."

And he once again walks off. He comes back seconds later fully dressed. I grab him by his long arm and rush him down the filthy stairs on the way out a raven haired man with large blue eyes waves to my Fiend. Ugh, fiends are everywhere. I run out the door with him in hand and into my house slamming the door with my foot. I led him to the bathroom and point to the bathtub.

"This is where you'll be sleeping." I say.

My Fiend lies in the tub with his signature smirk replaced with a non-expression. I walk to my room where I have a view of the whole village. I stare out to the village center where even from this far away bright orange and red hair is visible. I wonder if he can feel me watching. I smirk similar to my Fiend and begin to read.

**As you can see Faust is not a nice man by any stretch of the imagination. I bet most of you are sympathizing with the Fiend. I assure you he is not the good guy, nobody is. But if you would like to believe it as so you are welcome indeed.**


	2. More Fiends

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Faust

Or The Devil in Me

**Ah so you see there is a much larger story to this. Fiends here are very common. In this village alone there is a fiend in the library, one in the tailor's house, one in the mayor's house, one in the house of two mechanics, one in the house of a pair of noble twins, one in the hunter's house, one participating in some sort of race with two mortal men, one working with the town beauty and Faust's, of course. So let us continue the tale as we learn more about the bigger picture. **

"Good morning master." An all too familiar voice says at about oh god knows what time. My eyes open rather sluggishly to see him there standing without any clothes on.

'Why aren't you dressed? I gave you clothes." I growl.

"Because I do not like your mortal clothes." My Fiend replies.

"And why not?"

"The same reason why you do not like furs. The texture is … awkward."

"How did you … oh yeah."

"So where are we going and what shall we do? Would you like Brave Gretchen's heart today because I can do that."

"Oh no, I want to buy shoes with your impeccable fashion sense."

"There is no need for sarcasm."

I sit up and he starts open my drawers.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING FIEND?" I ask.

"Getting you dressed master." He says as he smirks again.

He glides over and starts unbuttoning my shirt.

"D-don't." I whimper scared for a strange reason.

"Scared are we?" He says continuing to unbutton my shirt.

His hands start digging in ever so slightly as the final button gets undone. I growl at him. He smiles and proceeds to reach for my belt and am I not in control?

"STOP FIEND!" I scream.

"Fine." He walks off.

"And put some damned clothes on." I call out after him.

I stand up and begin to unbutton my pants and I hear a knock on the door. I struggle to get dressed at speed and rush to open the door.

"Hello my name's Bruno Vizor and this is my brother Antony. We are new around here and set up a mechanic's workshop nearby." A broad man with short blue hair says.

I look at him and his brother. They both have dull grey eyes and short blue hair but Antony was wearing a crimson visor. They looked like twins, that made two sets of twins in this village. I look behind them and see a tall and slender man with silver and white hair. He opens his eyes and stares at me. His eyes are a bright red with a burning feel. He laughs a laugh that sounds like tin trying to laugh. I look and see strange clothing on him. A peculiar fabric stretched taunt across his entire body, leaving nothing to imagination. On his hip he had a sword. Obviously a fiend.

"I want to see The Granter of Wishes." The tin man demanded.

"Well you can't. Thank you for dropping by, I will definitely have my car looked at by you two." I say with a great speed.

I slam the door still stained with blood. My Fiend walks downstairs wearing some clothes for once. He sniffs me and mutters something about a creature called Primo. Like I care. I grab him by the shoulder and drag him to my car. My car is rather lovely. It is from Norway and called a 'Vallhander'. I have a special brand, mine is large and square except for the front which is rounded. It also has a strange coloration, white with brown accents. It's far nicer then my neighbors'. I open the back door and throw him in. I climb into my seat and start it up. I close my eyes for a brief second and behold his slender figure is right next to me.

"What is this master? Is it a D-Wheel?" He asks prodding the steering wheel.

I swerve ever so slightly as a red-haired man in a suit screams at me. I look into his car and see a female fiend sitting in the back. She's wearing a white mask. I feel her eyes on me and shudder. I watch as she taps her master on the shoulder and he shoves her off.

"Do you not have to watch where you are going?" My Fiend asks blandly.

I jump slightly and get back to the correct side of the road. We drive to the center of town just outside of the town hall. I open the door and go to get him but quickly realize that he'll get out on his own. I look to my side and see the red-haired man again; he's got to be the mayor. Great I swerved in front of the mayor. He gets out with outrage on his face but is stopped by a very, very tall and broad man with pink and grey hair, the hunter.

"Damn it Aporia! You foreigners are all so damned relaxed! Sometimes one must use force to prove a point! And would you leave the fiend at home for once?!" The mayor screams.

I shrug and continue walking ignoring the fighting men. My Fiend follows. We search around for a while looking for Brave Gretchen. We finally find him and he takes of running. My Fiend smirks and runs after him. I chase after my Fiend and the lovely boy. When I finally catch up my Fiend is cradling his head and saying something in a language I do not understand. He tilts Brave's head up and looks into his eyes and I feel guilty if just for a moment.

"It is done master, are you happy?"My Fiend asks with another smirk.

"Yes." I say.

"Mmn, he is lovely isn't he? But not as lovely as you." He hisses up against my neck.

I once again get that feeling. But he can't do anything until he gets back to Hell.

"I hope you enjoy him." He smirks.

I watch as he walks over to the magenta haired girl with the mask he whispers something into her ear. She glares at me and I hear her say clearly,

"Are you sure?"

That Fiend ought to know that humans haven't fallen for their tricks since Edo Phoenix tricked the previous Hell Kaiser into binding fiends to our will. I smile at my Fiend and motion for him to come to me. He comes with a sway and a smirk.

"Yes master?" He whispers.

"We are going home." I state.

I grab him by the shoulder and watch as Brave rushes home. I drag the Fiend to my car and slam him in. he frowns and appears in the seat next to me.

"Did I make you angry master?" He questions.

"Don't call me master anymore. Call me Dr. Faust." I command.

"Yes Dr. Faust." He breathes drawing out my last name.

I drive home as quick as the country roads will allow. I drag him inside. He smiles and laughs and presses his face against mine.

"You look like a fiend you know." He whispers.

I shove him off and throw him into the bathtub. He yelps in pain. I walk back to my room and begin to read through the black book that for some reason is no longer covered in blood. As I read I see the raven-haired fiend, the fiend in the mask and the fiend with the sword. Apparently fiends have names. Yu, Aku and Primo respectively. The library fiend is called Amnael, he used to work with the previous Hell Kaiser. You learn new things every day. I finish reading and notice that I had read until night. My Fiend walks in with his yellow eyes glowing in the dark. His hands seek my buttons as he starts getting me undressed. I slap him across the face and turn my lantern on.

"Why did you hit me?" He asks expressionless.

"Because I do not want a FIEND touching me." I snarl.

I look and see a red mark on his face. He laughs and smirks. My eyes widen as he lies me down and kisses me. I slap him again the smug thing. He walks off with a grin splitting his face in two.

"I hope you enjoy the boy." He taunts as he walks off to his room.

I will I assure you. I lie on my bed until the god that doesn't judge, the god of sleep takes to me a dreamless rest.

**Faust is in far over his head. He has read about fiends and still he ignores the signs. Still he ignores the obvious. Faust is blind in his desire, his pride. He will lose this pride so he can see. Let us hope that he doesn't see to late.**


	3. Make Me Yours

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise nor any of its characters

Faust

Or The Devil in Me

**Brave is in for quite a shock, how dreadful of Faust to do such a thing. Poor boy, I bet The Granter of Wishes will enjoy breaking him.**

I awaken to the sound of a rap on my door and the body heat of my Fiend.

"What are you doing?" I sigh.

"Admiring your masculine form, I haven't seen one this nice since the Godwin brothers made me give them immortality. I turned them into fiends." He laughs at the end of the sentence. "You know I am very smart."

"If you try to pull that kind of stunt on me I will make you regret it FIEND" I snarl.

He runs his hands up and down my chest. I grab him by the throat and slam him against the floor, stained a dark brown by some unimaginable fluids. He sighs and lets me bang his head up and down on the floor.

"Kiss me." He breathes.

I punch him, breaking his nose and bruising his face. He waits for me to get off and he smirks and walks back to his tub. I grab onto my clothes and pull them on. I smile as I realize that Brave is mine. I run down the stairs skipping the top on because it fell off. My feet barely touch the ground as I run past my driveway and into my car. The raven-haired fiend, Yu stares at me and points and in an incomprehensible language talks to the sword welding fiend, Primo. I drive off as I glance behind to see if they're still there, they are. I drive faster than allowed to reach the town center. I drive so fast that I tap the extended bumper of the mayor's car. He gets out and screams reaching for me as Aporia restrains him. I walk past and sneer, that serves only to enrage him further he screeches and starts wiggling out of the taller man's grip. I walk over to where Brave usually is. A small orange haired man sits next to me.

"Be careful 'round your Fiend, friend." He says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

He grins and disappears. I notice two small blackbird wings from his back. He smells like a fiend too. Obviously an imp. I walk around and see two toned hair I follow it to a dead end. Brave stops short and looks at me. I believe that it did not work.

"D-Dragan?" he asks in a whisper.

"Yes." I reply.

He blinks and wraps his arms around me.

"Where have you been? I was worried about you!" The short man exclaims.

I feel a heavy breathing from behind me. I turn to see my Fiend with a smirk etched on his face.

"_Are you happy now, Dr. Faust? I just want your happiness." I hear from everywhere._

He waves at Brave and the boy pales. He looks gorgeous today. He has bright green eyes filled with love and red hair with orange streaks; he is wearing a pair of brown shorts and a white shirt with a makeshift hood on top. In his hands are many jewels and expensive things. I kiss him and he just melts. Ignoring the confused people and the still screaming mayor I take what belongs to me. The mayor stops and blinks realizing what is happening. Aporia stops as well. Everyone in the village staring at me with open mouths and widened eyes. I smile at them and walk to my car still carrying Brave. I put the boy in the car and my Fiend in the trunk. He smirks as I push him in.

I drive back at absurd speeds. Jack is standing outside he waves to me and I grimace.

"Hey neighbor, who's this?" Jack asks with a childlike enjoyment.

"My fiancé, Brave Gretchen." I answer the fool.

"I didn't know that… when re you two getting married?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh wow. Do you guys need clothes?"

"Actually yes. Make them."

"Okay!"

I rush into my house as usual in sweet anticipation. I rush upstairs with the dreamy eyed boy. I put him down on my bed and hear the breathing again.

"In seven years I will be expecting payment. Alright?" my Fiend murmurs in my ear.

I shrug him off.

The next morning Brave is still there and so is my Fiend. I wake him up and he reaches for my buttons again. I let him undo them. He fingers with them for a bit and starts running his fingers up and down my chest and stomach. He reaches for my belt and fumbles with it. I sigh and he tries harder to please me. What a simple creature. Next my Fiend unbuttons my pants and then unzips them and starts smirking again. He slides them down and starts to pull down my boxers.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I yelp.

"Getting you undressed Dr. Faust." He says.

I kick him and he collapses on the ground. I finish getting dressed on my own. I walk over to Brave and he opens his eyes.

"Good morning love." He says with a dreamy voice.

I lean down and kiss him he whimpers a little.

"Let's go get the clothes for our wedding Brave."

He beams at that and stands up. He gives me a confused look when he sees my Fiend lying on the floor.

"Oh he's just a fiend he doesn't even have a name." I tell my love.

"But still …"

"Don't worry little one." I coo.

That seems to relax the boy. He smiles and skips down the stairs. I admire him for a while more. His smile is enchanting, his hips hypnotizing.

"_Ah I see you are pleased. But please Dr. Faust, remember what you promised." My Fiend says._

"Let me measure you." Jack says interrupting whatever my Fiend was saying.

I follow the two into Jack's horrifically unclean house. I walk carefully up the rickety steps and into his work room. I watch him wipe the white substance of the door handle and led us in. He begins to measure Brave and I feel a tinge of paranoia. But it is quickly interrupted by two long fingered hands making their way around my waist.

"I love you." He says.

I turn around and see my Fiend holding himself in a strange way. He wraps his hands around my neck and starts to kiss up my neckline. I snarl quite clearly and he backs off. I watch his lips curl into a smirk and he swings his hips. He smirks at Jack and Brave and they squirm. Jack runs off and comes back with a large white dress what seems like merely seconds later. I look at the dress and see that it has a red trim of roses and a veil. The veil is made of what appears to be spider webs. He'll look awfully cute dressed up like that. For me he brings out a black suit with a green shirt and a silver tie. He smiles like a child and hands them to me. Brave refuses to try his dress on.

"A bride must never show his husband his wedding dress before the day." Brave says.

"What harm could it do darling?" I ask.

He reluctantly puts the dress on. Jack claps and twirls him around. Yu looks at this scene and ushers my Fiend away. The two of them head off to a dark back room. I wonder what fiends talk about? Perhaps what dogs talk about. I admire my bride.

I talk Brave back home after thanking Jack.

"He can we see the race before the wedding?" He asks.

"Of course." I answer.

We pack our clothes in the trunk and prepare to see the race. A muscular figure with a horn sticking out from his head runs past with a smile. He waves to my Fiend that had to come along. He passes the baton to a blonde fellow with some noticeable stubble and shoves him to get him on his way. I see that fiends are used for literally everything. Next to us Aporia is holding a feminine blonde man with spiky hair above the crowd so he can see better. My Fiend waves to him too. And on our other side a pair of green-haired twins, one with pigtails and the other with a ponytail sitting with a regal looking red head with green eyes that looked like they could see past the crowd. Behind us, the mechanic twins and Primo. Ah I see that my Fiend has gotten acquainted with all the other fiends. Jack is sitting with Yu and the strange winged fiend is smiling at me just above us. The mayor and his fiend are sitting far off to our right in their very own box. I feel all their eyes on me. What has my Fiend been telling them? Grey eyes that chill, red eyes that burn, green eyes that glower, eyes I can not see seeing me, blue eyes boring into me and yellow eyes prying into places where one must never look. A figure walks up to us. It's the racer fiend.

"Hey you do know why they're looking at you don't ya?" He asks leaning in such a way that the entire crowd can see his horn.

"No, why?" I ask in return.

"Because you're gonna do something really stupid." He whispers and then laughs.

A baton whizzes past and gets grabbed effortlessly by the fiend. He waves goodbye and continues racing down the track. I stare at him and he stares back. He winks and blows me a kiss. When the race is over I lead Brave to the church. I see my Fiend standing just outside the gates.

"Oh that's right you can't come in can you?" I tease.

"I can if I am invited." He threatens.

I laugh and walk my bride down the aisle. I ignore the priest's ramblings. The priest here is awfully strange. He has a helmet covering half his face and is wearing female robes. He has metal gloves on his hands and the other half of his face is the spitting image of Yu's. As he continues to ramble on I see the orange-haired imp learning against the gate bantering with my Fiend. As the priest stops I grab Brave and give him a deep kiss. He giggles and playfully slaps me. I carry him and walk him to my car motioning for my Fiend to come he raises one eyebrow and comes regardless. I drive back to my house ignoring Jack trying to start a conversation I open the door with my foot and carry Brave inside. I slam him against the bed and begin to remove the dress.

"Make me yours." He whimpers.

I stumble with the zipper and we begin to join in ways that I had only imagined.

**Oh Faust, did you forget about a thing that they call consequence. Seven years, that's what you get. You'll have to pay the piper. Faust spends seven years in intoxicated delirium with Brave. Tomorrow let me tell you how he made the rules change, how he changed everything. **


	4. Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Faust

Or The Devil in Me

**And it has been seven years for our 'happy' couple. Faust has been assaulting his Fiend, other fiends look at him and make him uncomfortable, you know the usual. Brave and he became one that night. Complete pleasure, complete devotion. But his time is up let's see how this goes.**

"Seven years to the day." I hear my fiend say one morning.

Brave looks at him strange. I blink.

"I have waited in such anticipation for this day. The day that you are finally, finally mine. I hoped you enjoyed his kiss, his touch, his love because you'll never see him again." My Fiend continues.

I laugh openly and brave begins to get scared.

"You can't make me anything!" I laugh.

He doesn't smirk at that like I had suspected. The swirl he came from opens.

"I assure you Dr. Faust I can. Come with me and I will close the door behind us. We can stay in my palace forever. I am afraid I am intoxicated by the smell of your sweat. Even since I laid eyes on ou, you've been judging me. I wanted to control you, to own you. I want to tame that fiery soul that threatens my heart. I took all the abuse for seven years, I granted the only wish you ever wished. Do I not deserve payment? I make you happy don't I?" He rants.

"Alright I'll go with you." I say.

"Thank you."

Brave looks hocked at this. As he pulls me into the swirl I laugh and shove him in. He glares at me with yellow prying eyes that burn into the very depths of my soul, where he should not be prying. Where he should not be. He smirks again and gestures to a black book. I realize slowly that he was threatening me. If I don't go with him he'll use that book. The fool! He doesn't even know how to read! How could he…

"Is set you free from your rusty iron chains and let you go by the sound of the clock ticking away. I will open doors across all the nations in the world to set you free and all the others. I give you this, fiends of this and all worlds as the ultimate peace offering you deserve in return for your eternal loyalty." He chants.

I panic. He let every fiend in this world and the next go! I grab the still shocked Brave and run to my car. I see Yu grin as a rusty collar around his neck collapses. He runs inside and as we drive off I hear a scream. We rush into the town center and the sight is quite a horrific one. There are bodies strew in the streets even though it's bright sunlight it feel dark. I see a much larger portal just in front of town. The fiends are dragging people in. Aku has her hands buried in the mayor's skin while he's grabbing on to the street screaming no. The regal red head is laughing as he spins the twins around.

"Don't worry Leo, Luna we can stay together. My big brother is a very important man and he'll make sure you stay safe. Just come with me your parents they don't love you, they don't care! We can play together forever!" He cheers.

The twins give him a nervous look as he laughs again and guides them to the swirl. He leads them in and laughs again waving at me. I remember what my Fiend said about churches. We run off to the church and slam the gates behind us and Brave begins to cry in terror. I hold his hand as we walk in. The priest points to the centre of the chapel. I look around and see Aporia, Bruno, Antony, the man racing with the racer fiend, a man I do not know and Jack.

"Oh great you two are still around!" He says enthusiastically.

Before I can ask why he's alive. I hear a rap on the church doors. The priest opens them and I see the spiky blonde fiend staring back.

"Paradox. Please let him in! He's a good fiend!" Aporia pleads.

"We can't, what if he isn't?" The man I do not recognize suggests.

"HE IS!" The larger man growls.

"Jean we ought to get out before Andore hurts himself trying to get in." The blonde says.

The man named Jean takes his friend outside and they slam the doors behind themselves.

"I invite you in." Aporia says while we're all distracted by the racer and Jean.

Paradox's smile goes past his face. It extends like a white thing against the gray wall of the chapel. He laughs. Everyone runs out as he extends a gloved hand to Aporia. Aporia smiles back and walks into a small swirl as the fiend hums something.

We run until we end up back at the village center. Primo takes his sword out of a body and glides over to the mechanic twins. Bruno stands without an expression and Antony laughs hysterically. Primo reaches out for their hands and grabs them dragging the two brothers over the large swirl. He shoves them through and climbs in himself, his red eyes burning into me as they disappear. I watch as Yu drags jack in as the poor man screams. I ignore him. The next to go are the racer and Jean as the walk briskly with the fiend named Andore talking about how nice the other world is. God those fools are walking straight into Hell! And after them Amnael, the library fiend laughs pulling in a small brunette boy while the boy's parents scream for him to stop. The winged fiend comes next.

"We ought to go know Brave before someone else puts their hands on you." The fiend mentions.

"WHAT!? IS THIS YOUR FIEND?!" I shout.

"Yes, I'm sorry I have to go with him." Brave replies and puts his hand against the fiend's.

The two of them run off to the swirl. I lay back ignoring the blood I'm in. I let it seep into my skin as more chaos happens, more screaming people getting dragged off. I hear slashing footsteps as a silver scent comes to me. It's the blood it smells very metallic.

"I'm here to make you mine." My Fiend says in a hushed voice.

He lifts me up effortlessly and whisks me away to the swirl. I close my eyes for a bit and enjoy the sensations of this experience.

I awaken in a deep red castle with the smell of silver permeating my form again. I look around and see I'm in a cell. In front of me is Jack, Aporia and the mayor. It must be the mayor's blood because his fingernails had been peeled off. In my cell there is a woman with long blonde tresses and Bruno. They wake up shortly and look just as scared I must feel. I look to the right of Jack's cell and see Antony and the twins Leo and Luna. To the left is a woman with short blue hair, the racer and Jean. I watch as two fiends show up. I slam my eyes shut scared at what I might see. I peek to see the fiends' true forms and nothing is actually different about them. Primo has a metal eyepiece in his right eye and the regal red head was wearing an eye patch on the opposite one. The red head was wearing a pair of white tights and pointy blue shoes with a shower curtain covering the rest. Primo was wearing thigh-high boots and had two metal horns poking out from the top of his head. Primo opens the door with Antony in and smirks pressing his sword against the man's chin for a second before grabbing him and pulling him to my cell door.

"Hello Bruno, the tables are turned now. I am not yours, you are mine. I hope you enjoy your stay!" he smiles.

The red head takes the twins out of the already opened door and cackles, ushering them into out of my vision.

"You and Antony are coming with me." Primo says with a hysterical laugh. He reaches in and pulls the other Vizor twin out taking them wherever the red head took the other twins.

The next fiend to show is the racer fiend Andore, he is wearing just as strange clothing as the other fiends, a blue and yellow skin-tight suit. He opens the door that the racer and Jean are in.

"Sorry you had to wait guys! Come on!" He says with a smile.

He walks them out with a huge smile on his face.

The next fiends are Yu, Aku and Paradox. With them a broad fiend with a scar running down one side of his face comes. Yu opens Jack's cell door and drags him off while the man screams and cries. Aku lifts the mayor up by his tie and he spits in her face. She rips out his tongue. I can see him faint as she drags him off like he's nothing. He was such a noble, if angry, man. Paradox is dressed completely different. He is wearing a tight shirt with a ribcage outline. He is trying to wear a coat but it only covers the bottom half of his body. On his chest are two large spikes and one his arms, spiked gloves. He even has spiked boots and spiked eyebrows! He walks over to Aporia and shakes the large man awake his hands searching for the larger man's. Aporia almost completely overshadows him. Paradox holds what I assume to be his lover's hand as they too walk away. The fiend with the scar walks over to the blue-haired woman and gives her a strange smile as they walk off without holding hands or hurting each other. Guess they're friends. Stupid girl making friends with a fiend!

After them the orange-haired imp and a female fiend in spectacles in a hooded shirt and skirt come. My breath hitches as I see Brave being taken the imp walks over to my cell.

"The Granter of Wishes will have a fit if we bring him you know." He says.

"I don't care." Brave argues.

"I hope you aware that I'll be crucified for this."The imp mentions.

"W-what?"

"Ah so you didn't know…"

"If there is a chance that you may die then perhaps it isn't right."

"We don't need him, you don't need his love. We can be together as we are. Not a single soul has to venture to where we are, we can stay here forever in this castle. I will entrap you." The imp begins to convince.

"Alright." The boy says.

They trail off and Brave seems less, desirable. I watch as the hooded fiend grabs the blonde haired woman in my cell.

"Come on Sherry, I killed the men that killed your parents you owe me!" She screams with her nails digging into the woman.

The woman grabs onto me and screams. I slap her off and her pupils dilate in her apparent betrayal. The fiend laughs and kisses her pulling her off as she scratches at the floor screeching. Her fingernails turn red with the blood she's using to drag herself back. She disappears out of my vision as the screaming gets fainter and fainter.

I hear a strange set of footsteps as Yu and Primo show up and open my cell door.

"You're the man that free us."Yu speaks at last.

"He's nothing impressive! I am far more attractive! And intelligent! And strong!" Primo spits.

"Ah but The Granter of Wishes demands that he come to his room so silence your filthy mouth Primo." Yu deadpans.

"I won't go." I say.

"I'm sorry I can't here you, speak up dirty HUMAN!"Primo yells with a tinny laugh.

"I WON'T GO!" I scream.

He and Yu exchange glances and laugh again. They pull me up and Yu grabs on to my shoulder as Primo places the blade of his sword against my back. I walk down the line of cells. Children, women, other men, they all lay in their cages. I did this didn't I? Refusing to pay the price. I feel a certain bile rise in my mouth as I see in one change lays a man with such similar features to Yu but unlike the priest he has no mask. I see this is Yu's father and the priest his brother. The silly child must have wished for…

"Infinite knowledge." Yu finishes for me.

"I was going to say immortality. How could you do this to your family?"

He remains silent and Primo digs the sword into my back. Two fiends open the man's cage, one as pale as the moon and the other golden everywhere like the sun.

"Ah it took you long enough." The man says.

"I suppose it did." The moon fiend replies.

The sun fiend holds the man up and carries him off. The man takes a lingering look at his son and smiles. I ignore them all. I will defeat my Fiend and return home.

When we leave the holding cells we walk into a lavishly furnished room covered in toys. The red head boy is sitting with Leo and Luna playing.

"THANK YOU!" He exclaims hugging Primo.

"I can't deny you anything little brother." Primo says with a lopsided smile. He kicks me in the back and hurries me out the room. We walk past rooms with fiends holding their captives. The mayor was having his eyes gauged out by Aku. Aporia and Paradox were asleep in each other's arms. Jean and Breo were playing cards with Andore. The man I assume to be Yu's father was screaming at the moon and sun fiends with tears in his eyes. The mechanic twins were chained to the bed. The blue haired woman was slapping the fiend that had her around. The hooded fiend was forcing the blonde woman to play the violin. I did not see Brave.

We walk into a great hall and I get chained to the chair with rusty chains. I pass out under the combined stares of these fiends. When I awaken all the fiends are here, well all the ones I've seen. They were sitting all around the table. Glares and paranoia being spread and across from me a mirror image was seen. A man with purple eyes but the opposite pigmentation. He wasn't wearing anything too special. But the thing that caught my eye was the long jacket he wore. He looked at me and cried. Yu came over and held him whispering fiendish things in his ear. I watch as he looks at me with hate and betrayal.

"Why do you hate me? Hate me enough to doom the entire world." He murmurs, accent gone and voice hoarse.

"I don't." I answer.

'Liar." He says.

All eyes are on a door that just opened. A pair of yellow eyes come first. Silver hair so long that all the women in the world would have found envy. A toothy grin comes next. Then long arms with long fingers push against the door frame. And long legs walk out. The man smirks at me. The reason why I know it's a man is that we all know this man. My Fiend is wearing a skin tight suit with a face with yellow eyes on the front.

"I warned you. You broke our deal. And so let's all have a hand for the man that doomed the world Dragan Faust." He says.

And Jack snarls at me, the mechanic twins by Primo's side glare and the mayor make a strange noise in his throat. All eyes, fiendish and mortal, are on me as my Fiend glides over. His hands seek my chin and he lifts it up and kisses me and I grow scared.

"I hope you all enjoy your mortal pets." He says after a while.

He grabs my collar and carts me off through a few more empty rooms. My Fiend walks me into the most lavish room of all. The carpets are red. The curtains, the walls, the ceiling, all red. He takes me over to a canopy bed and sits me down with a smirk.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this, for you." He whispers.

His hands fumble with my buttons and runs his hands up and down my chest and stomach. I ignore him. His hands reach for my belt and he screws around with that for a bit. Next him unbuttons and unzips my pants. When he slides them down I realize this is all real. His hands reach for my boxers and he starts to pull them down. I slap him across the face. It immediately makes a red mark appear on his face. He responds my shoving me down and trailing kisses down my face, down my chest, my stomach to, to…

"Call me master." He breathes.

I scream inside.

"You are forever." He smirks.

"Yes master."

And I feel him everywhere. I understand why Aporia was so eager to let Paradox in. Fiends are marvelous at this. When he finishes and heads off to take a shower. I quickly get dressed. I run across the castle with a slam after every step. I hear a whistle type thing and people, or fiends, scrambling about. I do not stop. I run much too fast and trip over a book that some idiot left in the middle of the room. The book is black and is now covered in the blood that erupted out of my nose as I fell. I drag myself to the portal to my world as a feel a foot plant itself against my back. I hear a voice with the slightest tinge of an accent.

"Did you honestly think Yu was the only fiend in my house?" Jack insults.

And with that I feel long fingers on long hands on long arms lift me up and the last sight I see as I am removed is Jack. The last thing I hear before I get that cursed rusted iron chain around my neck is this…

"Goodbye dearling."


	5. He Who Fights Monsters: Finale

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Faust

**And so you know who I am. My name is Jack and I've been telling the story all along. Faust was the only human that was nice to me and he betrayed me. I of course still had feelings for the man and sympathized. I decided to save his miserable soul from this crazy fiend. Let us listen to the end of my best friend's tale.**

I pull at the iron chain wrapped around my neck. It hurts to even think. I can't get the thought out of my mind that I ought to stay with him. I suppose it's part of being owned. I belong to him and that will never change. I will not let him take away too much, I will fight back. I watch as the silver-haired Fiend walks with a smug smile to me. His smile splits his face in two as he approaches me with a smirk.

"Ready for your bath love?" He whispers getting ever closer.

His hands find mine and he digs his claw-like nails in taking me to his bathroom. It is quite lovely, marble fixtures and a large mirror on the wall. The bath is rather large, large enough for me to sleep in. He runs the taps and grins again. Primo's voice calls out and the silver-haired Fiend spins on his heels and leaves me to think.

I can escape his horrid grasp. Too bad Brave has to stay here. Oh well, if I survive I'll carry his tale. I need to become more powerful than The Granter of Wishes. In order to do that I will need the black book. When he walks back in I have already started bathing myself. I hope to distract him with his own lust. He walks over slowly and lifts an eyebrow with an amused look on his face.

"Why the change of heart Faust?" He asks in that smooth voice.

"There is no use in fighting you. I choose to merely drown myself in your essence to achieve peace. " I reply.

"Lovely" He breathes in my ear.

I smile a smile that looks like I could split my mouth in two. He looks at me with a bemused expression and leaves to attend to business.

_Several years later:_

"I think you are the most loyal man I have ever met." He says while peppering kisses down my throat.

"I take pride in serving you Master." I reply in the most simpering voice I can muster.

"Indeed."

"I have a question."

"Yes. What?"

"Remember that black book that I had?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure that it is in the right hands?"

"Yes."

"Who owns it?"

"Jack."

Excellent. Of all the fiends, in all the places, in all the world he chose Jack. I will use the bond we formed to gain back his trust easily.

**I believed him too. What a silly thing I am.**

I walk briskly to Jack. After the third year with the silver-haired Fiend I gained enough trust to be allowed to wander about the grounds on my own. Jack takes his purple eyes off of a piece of fine clothing and glares at me.

"What do you want?" He asks with his accent in full bloom.

I drop to my knees and sob.

"P-please! Give me your forgiveness! I was scared and felt trapped in my own skin! I need your friendship Jack! I need you!" I beg like a dog.

His eyes fill with tears and he leans down to reassuringly touch my shoulder. I smile up at him.

"Please don't worry mate! I forgive you! You were scared and felt trapped! We all feel that way sometimes! I can't abandon you now."

Jack and I shake hands and I smile my kindest smile as I walk back to the silver-haired Fiend's room. I miss the sound of clacking on the floor; the carpets prevent me from making a sound. I know this will come to my advantage but still I miss it. Funny how sentiments to silly things almost makes you give up something important. I'd burn all my books for this one. Kill anyone for this book. Why I'd even kill Brave. Then again isn't freedom the only thing that matters? Love is for the weak. I was blinded by my love for Brave. Preoccupied with the thoughts of him. If I had not wanted him so badly I wouldn't have opened that accursed book. I wouldn't have trapped myself in this hell of a plane! Ah well, what's done is done. Besides I can have all the power in the world with that book, with Jack's trust.

I walk into the room that I and the silver-haired Fiend share. I pull up the red covers and climb in barely giving the Fiend a second glance.

"Where were you?" He asks.

"Everywhere." I answer.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Everything."

He smiles at that and rolls around so our backs are touching. As he sleeps with a faint snore I slink out. I open the door with a jump as it creaks and listen as my feet hit the plush carpet. I walk over to Jack's room and open the door to see him staring right at the spot I entered from.

"'Ey Dr. Faust what do ya need?" He asks.

"The Granter of Wishes has horrible plans for everyone! I listened to him talking to the Aku and they are going to kill remaining humans! I need the black book to open a portal out of here!" I exclaim with the falsities creeping into my begging voice.

Jack's eyes widen in shock and he blinks them slowly.

"W-what? N-no. We can't let them do that!"

"I am glad you agree! In order to open the book we need blood!"

"But where are we gonna get some?"

I smile because I thought this all through.

"We might have to use Yu's."

"WHAT? NO!"

"You're right; we should use a human's blood. I suggest we use Brave's because all the others are dead or too heavily guarded."

You see I distracted him with something he would never agree to, to get him to agree to a more agreeable deal.

We walk in the darkness our purple eyes illuminating our way into the room of the winged fiend and Brave. We walk over to Brave's bed and grab him up. His eyes fill with fear and he tries to scream only to get his mouth covered by me.

"I should have done this all along." I whisper to him.

He flails and kicks about, his not-screams fill my ears. We carry him to Jack's room where the book lies in wait for us to use. I run my hand up and down the thing. Jack apologizes to Brave before cutting his forearm. He bleeds onto the book. His eyes fill with delicious fear. I smile. The book jumps open and I flip to page four. The book tells me that this enchantment can give me the power I seek. 'I desire power stronger than the strongest being, be it mortal, fiend or otherwise and let me drench my skin in the pleasure that I gain from becoming a God!'

"I desire power stronger than the strongest being, be it mortal, fiend or otherwise and let me drench my skin in the pleasure that I gain from becoming a God!" I scream to the sky.

Brave's eyes fill with dear again as a black vortex opens up blowing paper and my hair everywhere. Jack opens his mouth in shock. I smirk. The vortex permeates my soul as the darkest powers fill me. I laugh a laugh that I thought that only fiends laughed. As the vortex dissipates Jack opens his mouth even wider as I see the silver-haired Fiend standing in the doorframe.

"When you stare into the abyss the abyss also stares into you. And beware he who fights monsters lets he become a monster. But you were always a monster weren't you Faust?" He says.

I rush into Jack's bathroom and look in the mirror. From the base of my skull two long and curly horns had erupted. My hair was mixed with a yellow colour and my teeth had lengthened.

"Ah Faust the only thing stronger than me is the Hell Kaiser. The man that I have to marry! So you and I still are mixed together! You and I will rule all the lands together my dear!" He smirks.

"No." I say.

I shove him to the side and wlak into the largest room, the throne room and stand upon the table. I scream as loud as I can and the room fills with fiends. Primo, Yu, Andore, Paradox, Aku, The Godwin Brothers, the winged one, Amnael, the other female, the one with the scare and of course Jack and my Fiend.

"I am your new master, dogs!" I scream with a wild laugh.

They all shift nervously and clap their hands, albeit slowly.

"As my first order of business I demand that I never have to see The Granter of Wishes face ever again." I continue.

And with that he leaves this place. I laugh again.

The last words he says before walking off are: I'll be back.

**And so you see Faust wins. Well won, Harald got his vengeance and made Dragan fall so hopelessly in love with him he couldn't think. Brave and Crow became friends. Primo fell in love with the mechanic twins. Sherry, the blonde woman with the long tresses, played so well that Carly, the other female demon, let her go. Aporia and Paradox adopted Lucci and the other twins. Andore, Jean and Breo became racing stars. Aku died in an accident with Divine, the mayor. He stabbed her with a potato peeler. Yu's father ran off with The Godwin Brothers and Yu and I are in love. Guess all it took was a monster to set us all free. Poor Faust, I hope after the next hundred years or so he realizes what he did was wrong. **


End file.
